


Rainy Day on Coruscant

by cac0daemonia



Series: Clone Wars: Reconstruction Corps AU [16]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Rain, Reconstruction Corps AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Cody and Obi-Wan got caught in the rain while walking back from some undoubtedly boring diplomatic engagement.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Clone Wars: Reconstruction Corps AU [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048891
Comments: 71
Kudos: 210





	Rainy Day on Coruscant

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: [mxartbotboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxartbotboy/pseuds/mxartbotboy) wrote a fic to go with this scene!!! [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30209373)
> 
> +++
> 
> This takes place in the Reconstruction Corps AU, some time after [That's not how it happened. This is how it happened](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033334), but before [Orbital Decay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333772). Ugh, they're so in love, I hate them. :)
> 
> [Timelapse video](https://youtu.be/46K-Wm0h1lY)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/cacodaemonia)

Full-size image [here on imgur](https://i.imgur.com/5MN8bzY.jpg).

[Image ID: A digital painting of Star Wars: The Clone Wars character, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Commander Cody. They're facing the viewer, walking together on the right side of the canvas, on a rainy Coruscant day. Obi-Wan is in his season 7 Jedi outfit, and Cody is wearing a grey naval officer uniform, often referred to as "dress greys" by fandom. He's carrying the cap, and both he and Obi-Wan are holding Obi-Wan's large, outer Jedi robe over their heads to shelter from the rain. Their faces are turned toward each other while they walk. A wide Coruscant sidewalk with tall buildings on the right side diminishes into the distance behind them. Streetlamps line the sidewalk, and on the left the sidewalk drops off to reveal another level below. A small foot bridge crosses the gap, going off the canvas, toward another sidewalk and more buildings. Several lanes of speeder traffic trail off to the same vanishing point as the buildings and sidewalk, and a few other pedestrians walk or run through the rain. The scene is mostly blue-green and grey, but the lamps cast warm orange light on the nearby figures. End ID.]


End file.
